Technical Field of the Disclosure
The present embodiment relates in general to edible compositions. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a composition incorporating cannabis concentrates that are employed as an edible base product for use in a wide variety of medicinal and culinary applications.
Description of the Related Art
Cannabis concentrates are the extracted resins obtained from green leafy marijuana or cannabis containing cannabinoids including tetrahydrocannabinol (THC), cannabidiol (CBD), CBN, CBS, THCV, CBG and other major and minor phytocannabinoids. Resinous cannabis extracts include, but are not limited to BHO, wax, cannabutter, and other fat based cannabis infusions, which are extremely potent cannabis concentrates. These resinous cannabis concentrates are popularly consumed for dabbing and other vaporization methods. Concentrated cannabis resins have traditionally been difficult to work with due to their high viscosity level. At room temperature such resins have the consistency of tree sap or tar and in use can be burdensomely sticky. When resinous cannabis concentrates are heated they become a very thick extremely, sticky substance. By converting concentrated cannabis resins and fat based infusions into powdered form they become not only readily available for ingestion, but can be easily stored and readily available for use with little hassle or inconvenience in measuring out the amount needed from the master batch. The powdered form is adaptable to provide better consistency in the distribution of these cannabis concentrates when applied to edible and sublingual preparations. It also aids in the accurate application of THC to a preparation to obtain a specified volume of THC per portioned batch of the preparation.
Current cannabis compositions developed for edible uses are not ready to use directly from (the freezer) cold storage without thawing. Some cannabis compositions currently available cannot be used for sub-lingual ingestion and do not enhance the absorption of THC into the blood stream of individuals faster than existing ingested edibles. Some of the traditional cannabis compositions contain flour or gluten which consume more total cannabinoids during the cooking process. Furthermore, certain conventional cannabis compositions can cause the production of botulism if improperly stored or in some cases during normal storage when oil infusions are involved.
Given the forgoing, there is a need for an easily produced powdered cannabis product that can be employed as an edible base product for use in a wide variety of medicinal and culinary applications. For purposes of this process, tapioca maltodextrin is used as a medium to produce powdered cannabis concentrates to make them easily ingestible. Tapioca maltodextrin is a light weight bulking agent derived from tapioca starch and when it is mixed with fat, it has the ability to absorb it and transform the fat into a powder like substance. Tapioca maltodextrin is traditionally used to bulk up fats or to thicken fats in commercial food production. When tapioca maltodextrin used in high enough amounts it drastically alters the texture of fats.
In some current uses, the tapioca maltodextrin is mixed with flavored oils such as olive oil, walnut oil or almond oil to create flavored oil based powders. However, such approaches alter the properties of THC and fail to produce the consistency required for culinary and medical applications.
Cannabis compositions can be mixed with flavoring products or oils for culinary applications. However, this process requires cooking which is a time consuming process; and often when the compositions are mixed with other flavoring products or oils their shelf-life is drastically reduced.
Therefore, there is a need for a powdered cannabis composition that is employed as an edible base product useable for a wide variety of medicinal and culinary applications. Such a composition would include tapioca maltodextrin that is mixed with the concentrated resinous secretions of the cannabis plant in a controlled manner to create a potent powdered form of cannabis concentrate without altering the properties of the cannabinoids including THC, CBD, CBN, CBC, THCV, CBG and other cannabinoids present. Such a needed method would provide an edible powdered cannabis product with a stable shelf-life, ready-to-use directly from the freezer with no need for thawing. This composition would be mixed with other food products in a high speed sheering device, without the need for cooking. Such a method would provide an edible powdered cannabis which is free from potential problems like botulism while being stored. This method would also provide an edible powdered cannabis which enhances the absorption of cannabinoids into the blood stream faster than existing ingested edibles. Finally, this composition is suitable for use as a sub-lingual ingestion method.